Pranks
by A.S. Hitch
Summary: Just read the story/oneshot to find out what it's about :P Rated T for Language


alright, some simple info about myself:  
>NAME- elexi<br>LOOKS- light orange curly hair, purplish blue eyes, tanned body with curves, org. XIII cloak  
>PERSONALITY- funny, daredevil, sexy, a bit pervy xD, an enigma<br>WEAPON- a large sword that channels some sort of energy (like clouds buster blade)  
>Okay, story start!<br>I groaned as I stepped out of the portal that "teleported" me back to the castle that never was. Saix (one of the _a*s_holes around here) has been given me missions one after the other. I was expecting some lecture on how I didn't get back earlier, I mean, HELLOOOO i had to kill FIVE GIANT HEARTLESS on my own! That's right, no help, zip, nada, exenay (ik thts spelled rong, o well!), which all in terms equals to ZERO!  
>"Gah," I yelled when i found Saix right in front of me, "the next mission you give me will KILL ME!" Saix only scoffed at me.<br>"Hmph, at least you caught up on your work No. XIV (srry, but if u no xion, im not putting her in this story), you're free...for the time being." My eyes seemed to pop out of my head.  
>"YES! WOOT! FREEEEEEEEEDOOOOOM!" I screamed out in joy, punching the air. I heard laughing coming from the entrance to the Grey room (thats what the rooms called, i played the game, i kinda no this stuff). There stood Roxas and...Axel. My crush, my life, my EXSISTENCE.<br>"Finally got a break huh Elexi?" Axel asked with a smirk. I nodded my head happily, and skipped (literally) all the way to Axel. Then gave him a hug, then i gave Roxas one.  
>"Let's go prank Old man surfer dude (u'll find out who tht is soon)." i whispered to the two of them, they smirked evilly. Goodie.<br>"What should we do this time?" Roxas asked eagerly. I thought for a moment, what prank haven't we done in a while...fill his shower with frogs...no...dye. Hmmm. I wonder.  
>"Have we ever dyed his room and hair pink at the same time before?" I asked, wanting to know the answer already. They shook their heads, and smiled evilly again. Then we ran to our rooms and grabbed our materials needed...<br>FF to after prank  
>"NO. VI, XII AND XIV! GET UR<em>A<em>-ES BACK HERE!" Xemnas, our superior yelled. We were currently running away from him. Why? We dyed his hair and room BRIGHT PINK. And Saix was now joined in with chasing us...because we had...er..._leftovers_ from dyeing Xemnas's room.  
>"Did we lose them yet?" i asked frantically. But we heard more insults and threats shouted at us from behind.<br>"Does that answer your question?" Axel and Roxas replied to me in unison. I had to laugh at them, but then i had the unfortunate luck of running in to Vexen. Oh geez.  
>"May i help you with something Elexi?" he asked irritablly.<br>"NO! Now get outta mah way!" i yelled as i shot past him. I lost track of Roxas and Axel (surprisingly) and i went on ahead, trying to get to my room. All of a sudden, i was pulled into a minor hallway. I was about to let out a scream, when a gloved hand covered my mouth.  
>"SHHHH! You want us to get caught?" The oh-so familiar voice of Axel hissed in my ear. I pulled his hand of my mouth so i could reply.<br>"Well SO-RRY! I was running for my life just seconds ago!" i hissed back. When we heard footsteps echoeing in the halls, i immediatley tensed, and held my breath. i was about to push myself against the wall so i couldn't be seen, but Axel put his arms around my waist and held me close. If i could feel, my heart would be beating at a speed of one hundered miles per hour. NO joke folks (no pun intended).  
>When we saw the running figures of Xemnas and Saix run past us, i exhaled my held breath, and pushed against Axel's chest to get me out ofhis grip. But he wouldn't let go.<br>"Axel, let go!" i demanded. But his face had a mischieveous (sp?) smirk. Oh no, "Axel!"  
>"What if i don't wanna?" He asked back, i rolled my eyes, "what if i don't wanna let go?"<br>"Then i'll kick your sorry _a _and be on my way." i said coldly, "last time i checked, we weren't in the clear."  
>"So?"<br>"'So?' That's all you have to say? Why don't you just let-" i was cut off my Axel's lips crashing down on mine. I stood there stunned for amoment, before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back. When we broke apart, his fore head was on mine, and he was staring into my purpleish blue eyes.  
>"I don't want to let go because you're funny *kiss* you're my favorite daredevil *kiss*, you're <em>sexy<em> *kiss* and..." Axel trailed off, but then regained his speech and finished with, "I've liked you, wait, scratch that, i've _loved_ you, ever since the moment i've met you." I stared at him for a long time, his eyes showed sadness.  
>"If you don't 'feel' the same i guess-" this time, i cut him off by kissing him.<br>"I 'feel' the same way," i murmured when we broke the kiss, "It's just weird for Nobodies to show any emotion." He smiled at me.  
>"Be my girl?" I smiled and nodded, kissing him.<br>"So what do you have in mind for our first date?" he asked, it was my turn to smirk,  
>"Pranks," I answered before pulling him into another passionate kiss, making my world go round.<p> 


End file.
